vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 3
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 3 - Wizard Symbols! With wizards throughout history casting spells and controlling elements, some icons emerge which are forever associated with wizards. These symbols, or in some case, creatures are so affiliated with wizards, that where you see one, a wizard can't be far away! Today's quest is the third day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the symbols of wizardry! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wizard - Lightning Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Everyone knows that a wizard's library contains ancient scrolls and thick books with heavy covers and in some cases, ponderous locks. These books contain vast information on all substances, which mythology says can be used to cast spells, and brew potions as well as general knowledge for transcending the boundaries of known physics. What was the protoscience called that was known to be practiced and studied by wizards? * Physicolemy * Chemology * Astronomology * Alchemy 2. Alchemy was a disciplined protoscience that had a positive influence on the development of the scientific method. However, Alchemy included the principles and methods of spirituality, mythology, magic, religion, and the supernatural along with science. The main goals of an alchemist were among other things to obtain the power to transform base metals into gold or silver; and to achieve longevity or even immortality through making an elixir of life. Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age and say: "Long live wizards!" 3. When you think of wizards, you imagine the classic picture of an old man with a long beard in impressively flowing robes, wearing a pointed hat and bearing a wand or staff. What is usually found embellished on a wizard's hat? * Images of the moon and stars * Images of flowers and birds * Images of animals * Images of faraway places 4. The significance behind the moon and star symbols on a wizard's hat is that wizards were considered to be Masters of Time who had access to a higher knowledge enabling them to look into the future. The symbols were said to be a chart containing the movement of the stars and moon so that they could accurately predict where the stars and moon would be in the heavens. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Predictions!" 5. The tools of a wizard's trade are also mundane items used in everyday life by many people. Wizards use pots that can be suspended over fire to prepare potions and medicines. The classic cauldron is used for this purpose. What is the everyday item used since ancient times, called that is used to grind substances? * Grinder * Hammer and anvil * Mortar and pestle * Shovel and pail 6. The mortar and pestle is one of the oldest cooks' tools, and is still unrivaled for grinding and crushing whole spices and fresh herbs to extract the most flavor and oils. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Herbs and plants!" 7. Certain real and mythological animals have long been associated with wizards. Owls are said to have accompanied wizards in their duties for centuries and dragons have been known to swear allegiance to wizards and serve them in some cases to their death. What is the name of Merlin's wizard companion? * Percival * Archimedes * Valeron * Charles 8. Wizards can summon dragons and put them under their command so that the dragon must serve the wizard and do its bidding. The mythological power of dragons is then added to the wizards own power and in combination makes the wizard extremely powerful. Go to the front of the zoo in Australia and say: "Come here Dragon!" 9. The most classic icon of a wizard and wizardly power is the wizard staff or wand. The materials used in the wand or staff are selected to channel the energy of the wizard and make them more powerful. What types of wood might be used to craft a wand? * Wenge * Ebony * Padauk * All of the above 10. Some mythologies state that makers of wands and staffs handcraft their staffs and fully enchant them before they are offered to a wizard. They carve the magical devices out of as many types of wood as possible giving unique life to each device. The care given by the maker increases the power of the wielder and provides as many options as possible for the wizard to express their inner mystical being! Go to the front of the Sydney Opera House in Australia, and say: "Staffs, wands and scepters!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Alchemy 2. Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age and say: "Long live wizards!" 3. Images of the moon and stars 4. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Predictions!" 5. Mortar and pestle 6. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Herbs and plants!" 7. Archimedes 8. Go to the front of the zoo in Australia and say: "Come here Dragon!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the front of the Sydney Opera House in Australia, and say: "Staffs, wands and scepters!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests